La historia continua
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Muchos años han pasado, y nuevas generaciones han decidido tomar el examen del cazador, sin saber que tenían un pasado en común


_~Espero que les guste esta pequeña idea que entro a mi mente~_

_~ Aclaración: Han pasado 25 años desde que Gon y los chicos dieron el examen de cazador. En los primeros capítulos me tomare el tiempo de explicar que fue de la vida de todos, antes de que comience todo lo que tengo planeado. ~_

_~Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece~_

_..._

La tarde, como muchas otras veces, estaba sumida en un frio silencio. El sol estaba a minutos de esconderse completamente, y dar paso a la noche. Un hombre, que estaba en medio de un frio bosque, comenzó a buscar distintos tipos de ramas para poder hacer una fogata, mientras que cerca de él se encontraban dos niños, jugando con unos pequeños animales del bosque.

—Jun, cuida de Pan. Iré a buscar un poco de agua. —Llamo el hombre, hacia el mayor de los niños.

El niño lo miro con una gigante sonrisa— ¡Sí!, yo cuido de mi Imouto— Dijo feliz, de saber que su padre le confiaba el cuidado de la pequeña.

El hombre con una pequeña sonrisa, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el bosque.

La pequeña niña que estaba jugando con los animales, soltó un fuerte bostezo, mientras se acercaba y se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor. —Me ha dado sueño, Jun—Dijo pasando perezosamente sus pequeñas manos sobre sus ojos.

El niño miro por unos segundos a la niña, y luego se levantó del piso, aun con la niña sobre sus brazos, y se acercó a la fogata. Cuando estuvo al lado del fuego, se volvió a recostar sobre el piso, y paso una manta por encima de la niña, la cual se acurruco sobre él, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Luego de unos minutos, los ojos del niño se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, hasta que quedo completamente dormido.

Unos metros más lejos de ellos, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con unas cuantas canas observándolos. Sus ojos eran café oscuro, y estaban mirando a los dos niños con una expresión divertida y muy en el fondo también algo tierna.

—Tus hijos son idénticos a ti, Gon—Dijo el hombre, sabiendo que detrás de él estaba el cazador.

—Eso creo.

El hombre soltó una pequeña risa, mientras se daba la vuelta, para encarar al hombre de cabellos negros, —Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿no?—

—Creo que fue cuando Jun tenía 4 años—Dijo Gon, mientras se acercaba a él, y le daba un fuerte abrazo—Te extrañe, Ging.

El hombre aunque algo incómodo le devolvió el abrazo, mientras rodaba los ojos ~_Tú nunca cambias, Gon. Aun, ahora con 37 años te sigues comportando, como un niño~_

Gon se separó de Ging, y le dio una pequeña señal para que lo siguiera. Ging le hizo caso, y ambos se acercaron al fuego y se sentaron a su alrededor de él. Pasaron cerca de 30 minutos en silencio, hasta que Gon decidió romperlo.

— ¿Por qué has venido, Ging?—Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad. Ging no era alguien que visitara mucho a personas, siquiera alguien que le gustara viajar acompañado.

—Primera vez que visito a alguien y ya me está echando— Dijo poniendo la mano sobre su corazón, fingiendo dolor. Gon rodó los ojos y le dio una mirada de "No estoy jugando, así que responde" Algo que Ging pudo entender fácilmente.

El hombre mayor soltó un suspiro, y le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Acaso no puedo conocer a mi nieta, y ver cuanto a crecido mi nieto?

—Claro que sí, pero lo que es extraño es que lo hagas—Dijo Gon, haciendo que un incómodo silencio quedara entre ellos.

Después de un par de minutos, a diferencia de la vez anterior el que rompió el silencio fue Ging.

— ¿En todo este tiempo, como se tomaron todo lo de Erza?— Pregunto enviando una pequeña mirada, hacia los niños que estaban durmiendo.

La mirada de Gon pasó a tristeza por un par de segundos. No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, el seguía extrañando a la que había sido su esposa. —Supongo que bien, para Jun fue difícil en un principio, ya que Erza murió cuando el solamente tenía ocho años—

Ging miro interesado a Gon. — ¿Y qué hay de Pan, como fue todo eso para ella?

—Ella no tuvo tiempo de conocerla, así que se ahorró el dolor de perderla—Dijo Gon, y su mirada paso de triste a ternura. —Pan... ella fue para nosotros la luz— Dijo riendo.

Ging le dio una mirada interrogante, mientras le daba una pequeña mirada a la niña— ¿A qué te refieres con luz?

—Ella llego y nos alegraba los días a mí y a Jun, su actitud tan parecida a la de Erza nos hacía querer protegerla y nos hacía olvidar el dolor. —Dijo Gon mientras le daba una de sus sonrisas típicas —Sobre todo Jun, él es el que más la protege. Siempre trata de divertirla, y de que ella este feliz. Su lazo de hermanos es muy fuerte, que me hacía recordar a...

— ¿A quién te hacia recordar?— Pregunto confundido por el repentino silencio de su hijo.

—A Killua—Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ging le dio una mirada extrañada — ¿A tu amigo?

—Si, a Killua siempre le preocupa el bien de su hermana Alluka, así que cuando vi el lazo que compartían Jun y Pan, me era imponible no recordarlos a ellos—

Ging solo se quedó en silencio, mientras procesaba todo lo que le había dicho Gon.

—Ging—Llamo Gon, intentado atraer su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Has visto a Mito-san?—Pregunto, aunque de todas formas sabia la respuesta.

—No, y si lo hiciera recibiría unos buenos golpes—Dijo mientras recordaba a la mujer, y pensaba en cómo se podría si la visitara. Probablemente lo primero que haría su prima seria darle unos fuertes golpes, tal vez luego lo reprendería, y él tendría que hallar la forma de tranquilizarla.

Gon soltó una carcajada—Ten por seguro que pasaría eso—Dijo, aunque de un momento a otro, una genial idea paso por su mente. — ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a visitarla?

— ¿Ha visitarla?—Pregunto sorprendido.

— ¡Si!, por si no sabes falta solo una semana para su cumpleaños, así que tenía planeado que la fuéramos a visitar con los chicos. Ellos la quieren mucho, así que no podrán ninguna objeción—

Ging aun un poco desconcertado por la pregunta asintió, haciendo que Gon térmicamente explotara de la alegría.

— ¡Bien! Pues entonces mañana nos vamos—Dijo y con eso se recostó en el piso, cerrando los ojos lentamente. —Buenas noches Papá—Susurro. Gon no siempre usaba "papá" Para dirigiste a Ging, pero en ese momento sintió las ganas de hacerlo.

—Buenas noches Gon—

…

El sol choco contra su cara, haciendo que se despertara con una mueca en los labios. Al abrir los ojos pudo notar que algo no estaba bien, al lado de él estaban acostados sus hijos, solo que _algo_ faltaba. Bueno en realidad no faltaba _algo_, si no que _alguien_. Cuando Gon miro, hacia el sitio donde había visto a Ging la noche anterior, noto que estaba completamente vacío.

Si hubiera sido una persona normal la que hubiera desaparecido, Gon podría haber pensado que había ido a dar una vuelta, o asiendo cualquier cosa. Pero en ese momento estaban hablando de Ging, del hombre que se caracterizaba por esconderse y nunca saber su ubicación.

Gon soltó un suspiro, mientras se levantaba del piso _-Debería de dejar de ser tan ingenuo- _Pensaba reprendiéndose. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, y bien despierto, decidió ir al rio, en busca de algún pescado. Antes de irse, dio una pequeña mirada había los niños durmientes, cerciorándose de que estuvieran bien. Cualquiera que lo viera no se podría creer que él había madurado, pero lo tuvo que hacer para poder ser un buen padre. Aunque Gon amara a Ging, él no quería seguir su ejemplo, y hacer que a sus hijos les hiciera falta su padre. Ya habían tenido bastante con la pérdida de su madre, así que no sería de un padre.

Gon se movió rápidamente por el bosque, con una caña de pescar en su mano, hasta a la orilla del rio en el que había estado la noche anterior. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, logro capturar un par de pescados, y volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Jun y a Pan durmiendo. Al regresar todo seguía como antes.

El hombre de cabellos parados, comenzó a cocinar los pescados. Cuando el olor a pescado comenzó a expandirse por el lugar, la pequeña niña con el nombre de Pan, se despertó con la boca hecha agua.

— ¿Papa, has hecho pescado? —Pregunto mientras pasaba sus manos por sus ojos somnolientamente.

—Sí, ¿Quieres un poco? —

— ¡Si! —grito Pan, y de un momento a otro dejo de estar sentada sobre el piso del bosque, para aparecer sentada al lado de Gon, mirando el pescado como si fuerera el majar más delicioso del mundo.

—Antes anda a despertar a Jun—Dijo Gon mientras comenzaba a apagar el fuego.

— ¡Pero papá! ¡Quiero comer! —Suplica sin siquiera quitar su mirada del pescado.

Gon rueda los ojos mientras suelta un suspiro ~_Esta niña se pone muy malhumorada, cuando se trata de comida~ _—Vamos Pan, solo ve y despiértalo. —

La niña se para, y camina hacia su hermano dando fuertes pisadas. — ¡Jun, despierta! —Grita enfadada, por no poder comer ese delicioso manjar.

Jun se levantó rápidamente por el fuerte grito de la malhumorada niña. — ¿Ehh? —Suelta un fuerte bostezo y mira a la niña— ¿Qué pasa?…. ¿Que hice ahora? —

— ¡Nada! ¡Solo levántate rápido y ven a comer! —Grita.

Jun mira a Gon en busca de una respuesta, del por qué Pan estaba tan enojada, pero lo único que se encontró fue a su padre carcajeándose en el piso, mientras agarraba su estómago con las manos. Aunque algo confundido, se acercó a su padre y a su hermana los cuales ya habían comenzado a comer.

Pan al probar el pescado, dejo cualquier enojo, y comió con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, confundiendo aún más a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué se comportó como una bruja hace minutos? —Susurro Jun hacia Gon.

Gon soltó una pequeña risa mientas veía como la pequeña niña comía —Sabes cómo se comporta cuando se trata de comida, sobre todo cuando se trata del pescado— Dijo Gon haciendo que el niño que era idéntico a él lo comprendiera todo.

—Bien les quería hacer una proposición—Dijo Gon comenzando con su plan. — ¿Saben quién está de cumpleaños en menos de una semana? —

Ambos niños quedaron con una mirada pensativa, hasta Jun se le prendió el foco — ¡Abuelita mito! —Grito Sorprendido.

— ¡Ahh! Se me había olvidado—Dijo Pan sintiéndose como la peor persona.

Gon sonrió tiernamente —Exacto, así que me preguntaba si ustedes quieren ir a visitarla— Dijo asiendo que ambos niños dejaran de torturarse por haberlo olvidado.

La primera en reaccionar fue Pan — ¡Si! Yo quiero visitar a abuelita mito—Grito feliz, pero después una idea se le ocurrió. — ¿Papá, nos podríamos quedar con ella hasta la navidad? ¿¡O hasta el años nuevo!? —

Gon rio de buena gana, por el entusiasmo de la pequeña — ¡Claro! Pero todavía nos falta la opinión de Jun—

Pan se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro—Onii-chan ¿Qué piensas tú?

— ¡Que es una idea genial! —Dijo, y la niña lo abrazo con fuerza por el cuello. —Pa-an no pue-do re-espirar.

— ¡Ohh! Lo siento onii-chan—Se disculpó la pequeña.

Gon miro a ambos niños alegre—Bien, ¿entonces quieren que nos vallamos hoy? —

Ambos niños se miraron entre ellos, y gritaron un alegre— ¡Sí!

—Bien entonces tomen sus cosas, que hoy nos iremos a Isla Ballena—Dijo Gon muy emocionado, hace ya mucho tiempo que no veía a Mito-san y no podía espera el momento para poder ver a la mujer que siempre fue como su mamá.

…

_~ ¿Merezco un Review? ~_

_~Espero que les haya gustado, y para su información, este capítulo sería más largo, pero decidí cortarlo en dos parte, así que el próximo capitulo, tendrán la visita a Mito-san~_

_~Siento mi poca imaginación con los nombres, pero ciertamente soy horrible para eso~_

_~Para que sepan Jun tiene 12 y Pan solamente 4~_

_~Espero que les guste ¡Un beso y un abrazo gigantesco!~_


End file.
